There is disclosed in the prior art several types of self-erecting tents and similar structures which rely on springy armatures made of wire loops to instantaneously deploy the devices. Some of those simplest structures, such as the ones disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,892 Norman, are very unstable and require the use of ground spikes or other securing devices.
More stable, but also more complex self-erecting tents, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,461 Ivanovich et al., use long lengths of steel wire to form numerous loops, adding considerable weight to a device which is intended to be easily carried.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,812 and 5,301,705 disclose other self-erecting tents that requires interconnecting six separate panels to form a dome-shaped enclosed space.
The instant invention results from an attempt to reduce the amount of panels and armature material without compromising the volume and stability of a dome-shaped tent structure, and to improve the structure foldability by reducing the number of wire loop panels.